


Printer Ink

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Evil Printers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another elaboration from the One Word at the Time that the wonderful Aramirandme81 so generously allows me to play with. This one she gave me for a challenge. </p>
<p>The word was Printer Ink, and the line was; “Not one word.” Dawn says and Anders tries his best to choke his laughter at the sight of Dawn covered almost head to toe in printer ink.</p>
<p>Basically, the printer is evil and Dawn is in trouble....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Printer Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



Printer Ink

 

Dawn hits the key on her computer keyboard, listening to the sound of the printer whirring to life, and then shutting down. Getting up she checks the paper tray, but it’s full. The icon for the printer ink however is blinking.

 

“Anders, didn’t you replace the ink cartridges in the printer?” she frowns.

 

“Sure, I took care of it,” he looks up from his own laptop. “Why?”

 

“The light is on, saying it’s out of ink.”

 

“Well, then it’s lying,” Anders shrugs. “Might just be a glitch of some sort.”

 

“Do you want to take a look at it?” she asks very well aware that Anders usually do not want to do anything that in any way involves work.

 

“Nah, you can handle it,” he grins. “And anyway, I thought you wanted me to write out the contract for those healthy wankers.”

 

“The fitness club, yes,” she nods. “Well, hopefully I can sort this.” Her experience tells her that printers are a dubious sort of machine and not to be trusted. They cram papers into their mouths, only to have them get stuck somewhere in the middle, they always run out of ink at the most crucial moment and if there is any way to mess up the number of copies you wanted they will do that to. Not to mention the fact that you pull a wire from the computer to the printer, a direct line, only to have the computer say it can not find the printer. In spite of looking straight at it.

 

She removes the paper tray first, least the printer gets any ideas about them while she’s checking the ink status. Anders isn’t the most handy person in the world but he usually manages simple tasks such as refilling the paper tray. He is even fully capable of re-adjusting the size to a larger or smaller paper, so replacing the ink cartridges should not have been impossible for him.

 

Popping the front of the machine open she can’t see anything wrong at first glance. The cartridges are there, and they look properly installed to her. She gives one of them a light tug, but it appears to be stuck firmly in place so she closes the hatch again and replaces the paper tray. The light indicating the ink statues instantly goes out making her think it was perhaps just a glitch.

 

Smiling she goes back to her computer, hitting the key to print it out again. The same thing happens, the printer whirs to life, then is quiet with the ink light blinking again.

 

“Is it working?” Anders asks absently, still busy typing so Dawn really, really do not want him to stop. Anyone who does not know him would think there’s a glass of water in front of him, but she know him well enough to know it’s vodka. There is also a much stained coffee mug that has already contained a large amount of espresso in spite of it being early in the day. Combined with the two empty cans of redbull it’s enough to make Dawn cringe and she really, really wishes that he would not do that. The coffee and energy drinks alone are enough to present a health problem, and the vodka just makes it worse.

  
There are times she wonders if she should try to force him to get help for his drinking, but he is not a miserable drunk. In some ways it appears to help him with his job for he always seems to accomplish more, and better work, when he’s drinking.

  
It’s just too bad that he needs an unhealthy amount of alcohol to be great at his job. At least he is not gulping it down as he has on some occasions, but is drinking it slowly, having a swallow from time to time.

 

“I thought it was,” sighing she opens the thing again. When the paper feed does not work, she removes the paper tray and puts it back again, and that seems to do the trick. Perhaps all she has to do is to remove the ink cartridges and put them back again.

 

It’s an easy conclusion to draw but apparently it’s harder to execute. The cartridges are not easy to handle, and she gets ink on her hands. That does not exactly make her happy as it’s quite hard to wash off.

 

That’s why she is quite mad when she looks down and notices that the cartridge has dripped on her shoe.

 

“Oh, no. No, you didn’t,” she sighs. Putting aside the cartridge she had been holding she lifts her foot to inspect the damage. It won’t be easy to remove the stain, but if she’s lucky it can be done she thinks. It might not be worth the trouble to some, but she loves those shoes. they are stylish and comfortable. That’s a combination that is almost impossible to find.

  
Anders looks up amused, watching her as she fumbles a little with the next cartridge too. Leaning back he turns his chair around so he gets a better view,  finding it hard not to smile.

 

Dawn is wrestling with the cartridges, muttering and mumbling curses under her breath. He remember having to wrestle with them when he changed them, and Dawn is having even worse luck with them at the moment.

  
Finally she is finished, slamming the paper tray into place as the finishing touch.

 

“Not one word.” Dawn says and Anders tries his best to choke his laughter at the sight of Dawn covered almost head to toe in printer ink.

  
The End


End file.
